I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle for storing a pressurized gas and more particularly to a breathing apparatus for underwater use and containing a gas adsorbent material.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Receptacles for pressurized gas containing gas adsorbent material, such as activated charcoal, therein have been disclosed in the prior art, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,608,155 and 3,604,416. A receptacle filled with gas adsorbent material is capable of storing a much greater amount of gas at the same pressure and temperature than the conventional hollow receptacle, therefore increasing the gas storage capacity and efficiency of the receptacle.
Heretofore known pressurized gas receptacles for underwater use, or, as they are commonly called scuba diving tanks, typically comprises a hollow cylindrical tank with a single upper aperture upon which a pressure reducing means is affixed Many difficulties have been encountered with the previously known scuba tanks. For example, the natural buoyancy of the scuba tank requires divers to use heavy weights tied around their ankles, wrists, and/or waist in order to submerge. In addition, because pressurized gas is a poor conductor of heat, great care must be taken not to allow the gases to overheat, particularly while filling the tank with pressurized gas. Lastly, the internal protective coating of the previously known scuba tanks has been known to peel or "rip-off" during a rapid decompression of the tank. Applicant has found that using a gas adsorbent material such as charcoal diminishes the chance of overheating because the charcoal reduces velocity of the molecules striking the sides of the tank, Applicant has therefore found that a scuba tank filled with gas adsorbent material, such as charcoal, will overcome many of the above mentioned disadvantages of previous tanks.
Other difficulties, however, have been encountered by Applicant when attempting to fill scuba tanks with gas adsorbent material. It has been found that, if the gas adsorbent material is loosely packed within the tank, dust particles float around within the tank and clog the conventional pressure regulating means between the scuba tank and the diver's breathing hoses which, needless to say, is a dangerous condition for a submerged diver. Floating dust particles of the adsorbent material within the tank present even a more serious problem since such particles may spontaneously ignite and explode.
Thus, to tightly compact adsorbent material within a conventional scuba tank is not practical, primarily because the conventional tank has only a single access hole through which the pressure regulating means must also be inserted. It becomes virtually impossible to achieve a tightly packed gas adsorbent material composition inside the tank with the single access hole arrangement known in the prior art.